


The Other Half

by Ateez241018



Category: ATEEZ (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: ?Iseul, Alpha!baekhyun, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Human, M/M, Romance, Smut, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, marking/mating/biting, more tags will be added soon lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ateez241018/pseuds/Ateez241018
Summary: ʙᴀᴇᴋʜʏᴜɴ ᴋɴᴇᴡ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʜᴀᴠɪɴɢ ᴀ ʜᴜᴍᴀɴ ꜰᴏʀ ᴀ ᴍᴀᴛᴇ ᴡᴀꜱ ɢᴏɴɴᴀ ʙᴇ ᴇxᴛʀᴇᴍᴇʟʏ ᴅɪꜰꜰɪᴄᴜʟᴛ.ᴇꜱᴘᴇᴄɪᴀʟʟʏ ᴡʜᴇɴ ɪᴛ'ꜱ ʜɪꜱ ʙᴇꜱᴛ ꜰʀɪᴇɴᴅ'ꜱ ʏᴏᴜɴɢᴇʀ ꜱɪꜱᴛᴇʀ.ʙᴜᴛ ᴘᴇʀʜᴀᴘꜱ, ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴜᴍᴀɴ ʜᴀᴅ ʜᴇʀ ᴏᴡɴ ꜱᴇᴄʀᴇᴛꜱ.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Choi Iseul, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung





	The Other Half

_"Iseul, you're my-"_

_"I know Baek."_

_"H-How?"_

_"San and Wooyoung." She replied._

_"I'm not that stupid as others."_

**➣ blood _  
_**

**➣ violence**

**➣ main characters are Baekhyun, Iseul, San and Wooyoung**

**➣ the rest of ATEEZ and EXO will appear as well but not that often as the top 4**

**➣ smut**

**➣ angst**

**➣ fluff**

**➣ A/B/O dynamics**

**➣ homophobes aren't allowed here, you know where the door is (at least I hope you do)**

**➣ set during 2021**

**➣ more about this universe will be explained through the story**


End file.
